Sunrise
by Disenchantment
Summary: I'm at a lost for words at the beauty that surround me the sunrise over the canyon and him.
1. Sunrise over the Canyon

AN: I don't own them, I never have and never will. Wrote this at Starbucks at 9:30 in the morning, you find inspiration at the weirdest moments. :) Please Review!

* * *

I wish I could say something logical, something that makes sense outside of my head. I'm positive that he's thinking the same thing, always being caught with an apparent lack of words when I enter the room. No one else knows the struggles that we go through, day by day, month by month, case by case. For both of us, being extremely outgoing, it was hard to keep our relationship to ourselves. There was nothing we would rather do than scream to all the greater Las Vegas area how much we loved each other, or even take a page of out Tom Cruise's book and jump on the couch in the lounge; I don't think Ecklie would appreciate the damage or the excuse for our actions. 

It's an odd thing to fall in love. You live your life day in and day out, happy with what you have and content with what you've got. Then a person comes along and shakes up your world like a life-size snow globe, you don't know which way is up. When the world seems to settle you're left with something different yet strangely similar. Your old life seems inadequate and boring, baffling you on how you could have been so happy in such a dull universe. The only thing that has changed is you; he was always there and always will be.

On our drive home the radio was turn on and the bass on high, a song that we both have hear a million times over the past week was playing (the second time that hour). I look at him and suddenly the song seems foreign, brand new. The old words and worn-out melodies become fresh as the sun has yet to rise. The song takes on a new meaning, deeper, and more beautiful than before, giving me a deep flutter in my stomach and a smile more radiant than before. He looks over and catches my eye mimicking my smile and reaching for my hand. Only now when he stops the car do I realize that the city has long disappeared and the horizon closer than before; I'm looking out above the world, I have never seen anything more beautiful.

I just stand a few feet from the edge in a trance, trying to take in the immense beauty surrounding us. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around me, resting his head against mine.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise over the canyon?" he whispers into my ear, inadvertently tickling me making a chill runs up my spine.

"No." I whisper back, not quite knowing why we are whispering.

The minuets go by slowly as we beginning to see the first rays of a new day. It's indescribable what the canyon looked like, the colors of the sun mixing with the deep shades of reds and browns creating the most beautiful moment that I've seen.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he whispers again. I can feel his heart and breath against my skin, sinking back into his arms was the only thing I could do. Tears began to fall, breaking the light into thousands of prisms, blurring the horizon. Once it started I couldn't stop, I cried for everything, the beautiful, the horrid, the peaceful, the ugly. I don't even bother to hide my tears as he turns me around to look me in the face.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" he said, wiping away the thin tracks that were left from my fallen tears.

"Everything" I say looking to his chocolate eyes for a reaction; it was one of confusion, hurt, and sadness.

"Is it us? Are you not happy anymore?" he says, his eyes looking away from mine, not knowing how to react, bracing for my answer and fearing the worst.

"Look at me." I say softly as I reach up and stroke his cheek and try to catch his eyes, still filled with fear. "I have never been happier. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I have never cried because of beauty before. You have shown me what beauty is, that the world is still good and true love is not a fairytale. You have given me hope for the future." I lean up and softly kiss him with everything I have, showing him what my words meant.


	2. Alternative Ending

AN: Same story, but with a different ending. I wasn't sure how I felt about this ending... please review:) Thanks.

* * *

I wish I could say something logical, something that makes sense outside of my head. I'm positive that he's thinking the same thing, always being caught with an apparent lack of words when I enter the room. No one else knows the struggles that we go through, day by day, month by month, case by case. For both of us, being extremely outgoing, it was hard to keep our relationship to ourselves. There was nothing we would rather do than scream to all the greater Las Vegas area how much we loved each other, or even take a page of out Tom Cruise's book and jump on the couch in the lounge; I don't think Ecklie would appreciate the damage or the excuse for our actions.

It's an odd thing to fall in love. You live your life day in and day out, happy with what you have and content with what you've got. Then a person comes along and shakes up your world like a life-size snow globe, you don't know which way is up. When the world seems to settle you're left with something different yet strangely similar. Your old life seems inadequate and boring, baffling you on how you could have been so happy in such a dull universe. The only thing that has changed is you; he was always there and always will be.

On our drive home the radio was turn on and the bass on high, a song that we both have hear a million times over the past week was playing (the second time that hour). I look at him and suddenly the song seems foreign, brand new. The old words and worn-out melodies become fresh as the sun has yet to rise. The song takes on a new meaning, deeper, and more beautiful than before, giving me a deep flutter in my stomach and a smile more radiant than before. He looks over and catches my eye mimicking my smile and reaching for my hand. Only now when he stops the car do I realize that the city has long disappeared and the horizon closer than before; I'm looking out above the world, I have never seen anything more beautiful.

I just stand a few feet from the edge in a trance, trying to take in the immense beauty surrounding us. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around me, resting his head against mine.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise over the canyon?" he whispers into my ear, inadvertently tickling me making a chill runs up my spine.

"No." I whisper back, not quite knowing why we are whispering.

The minuets go by slowly as we beginning to see the first rays of a new day. It's indescribable what the canyon looked like, the colors of the sun mixing with the deep shades of reds and browns creating the most beautiful moment that I've seen.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he whispers again. I can feel his heart and breath against my skin, sinking back into his arms was the only thing I could do. Tears began to fall, breaking the light into thousands of prisms, blurring the horizon. Once it started I couldn't stop, I cried for everything, the beautiful, the horrid, the peaceful, the ugly. I don't even bother to hide my tears as he turns me around to look me in the face.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" he said, wiping away the thin tracks that were left from my fallen tears.

"Everything" I say looking to his chocolate eyes for a reaction; it was one of confusion, hurt, and sadness.

"Is it us? Are you not happy anymore?" he says, his eyes looking away from mine, not knowing how to react, bracing for my answer and fearing the worst.

"Look at me." I say softly as I reach up and stroke his cheek and try to catch his eyes, still filled with fear. "I have never been happier. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I have never cried because of beauty before. You have shown me what beauty is, that the world is still good and true love is not a fairytale. You have given me hope for the future." I lean up and softly kiss him with everything I have, showing him what my words meant.

I bury my head in to his neck, comforted by his familiar scent and protected by his arms. The rising sun has begun to warm our back and for the first time in a long while I feel at peace. He shifts slightly so his forehead rests against mine and his hands play with the belt loops on my jeans.

"Thank you for loving me." He says softly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. My lips linger on his for only moments, before I pull away and grab his hand to lead him back to the Denali.

"Way to ruin the moment Cath!" he says to me. I roll my eyes at his statement and reply back, "I'm not ruining the moment; I'm simply moving it to a more intimate location."

He laughs and looks at me with that glimmer in his eye, "Let's go home."


End file.
